Un cheval hennit
by Seiryu san
Summary: [ONE SHOT][DEATHFIC] Nous sommes en 1507, César agonise sur le lieu de sa dernière bataille, et Chiaro parcours le champ de cadavres à sa recherche...


**Auteur :** Ruri

**Titre :** Un cheval hennit

**Genre :** angst, deathfic, souvenirs, POV César en partie

**Couples :** bof, pas vraiment en fait, surtout César + Chiaro, et Chiaro + César sous-entendu

**Disclaimer :** Y sont pas à moi TT … Je ne suis pas assez riche pour les acheter…

**Notes de l'auteur :** Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire, c'est juste un point historique. Alors, cette fic se passe tout à la fin de la vie de César Borgia (il a 32 ans). C'est un peu comme ça que je vois la fin de sa vie… Alors, nous sommes donc en 1507, cela fait quatre ans que César s'est enfui du Vatican (car il y a eu un changement de Pape et César est chassé par le nouveau Pape Jules II) et pendant ces quatre ans, il s'est mis au service du roi de Navarre, dont il a épousé la fille. Pendant ces quatre ans, Chiaro le recherche. Lucrèce est mariée avec Alphonse d'Este en troisième mariage (non, je ne me trompe pas, Alphonse d'Aragon est mort, Lucrèce s'est remariée), elle est la Duchesse de Ferrare. César fait sa dernière bataille contre les Espagnols.

**Note bis** : Petit cadeau pour Doroth'-copine-de-moi… J'espère que tu vas aimer ! Et non, je n'ai pas tué ton personnage préféré !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un cheval hennit…**

Sur le champ de bataille, un grand silence régnait. Rompu de temps à autre par le sordide cri d'un vautour plongeant sur sa proie.

Cette fois, la bataille avait été plus violente et meurtrière que les autres auxquelles César avait participé.

Un cheval hennit. Il semblait désemparé. Il cherchait son maître parmi les cadavres répandant leur sang sur la terre. Il chercha pendant quelques minutes et releva la tête. Ses oreilles bougeaient dans tous les sens, puis s'immobilisèrent. Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même pour se diriger vers une forme qui essayait de se redresser avec tant bien que mal, avant de s'asseoir et s'appuyer contre un gros rocher qui se trouvait à peu de centimètres de lui, rocher qu'il avait eu de la chance d'éviter.

Le cheval arriva, renifla l'odeur de l'humain, puis reconnaissant celle de son maître, il s'agenouilla et posa sa tête sur ses jambes, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur les blessures de son maître.

Une main caressa son encolure et deux bras l'entourèrent. César se pencha à l'oreille de son destrier.

Les cheveux brun foncé, presque noirs, de son maître se confondaient avec la crinière du cheval.

Le maître ouvrit sa bouche pour parler.

« Au moins tu es là, toi. Merci. »

Un cheval hennit.

-----------------------------

POV César :

Pourquoi est-ce que j'en suis arrivé là ? Père, tout cela est de votre faute. Même après votre mort, je ne peux vous pardonner. Je ne veux pas vous pardonner. Vous qui m'avez vendu au Diable, voyez ce que je suis devenu à présent ! Par votre faute, mon destin a été funeste. Je ne suis qu'un réceptacle aux démons. Par votre mort, j'ai dû quitter le Vatican pour me réfugier en Navarre. Je suis responsable de votre mort, et je ne le regrette pas. J'en suis plutôt content. Content que vous ayez bu le poison à la place du cardinal de Corneto.

A cause de vous, j'ai perdu les êtres les plus chers à mon cœur. Ma sœur, ma chère Lucrèce, tout d'abord. La perdre, ôter tous mes sentiments à son égard pour pouvoir l'utiliser, en faire un jouet politique. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Où est-ce que ça nous a mené ? Je sais qu'elle est malheureuse. Elle l'a toujours été. Et c'est de ma faute, je n'acceptais pas ses sentiments. Je ne pouvais pas y répondre. Je devais les oublier. Les occulter. Je ne devais plus voir ma chère Lucrèce comme ma sœur, mais comme une poupée. Les démons en moi me forçaient à être beaucoup plus dur et méprisable envers elle. Le seul qui pouvait la rendre heureuse, ce n'était pas moi.

C'était… un ange.

Un ange nommé Chiaro.

Rien que de me souvenir de son nom m'est pénible.

Ah Chiaro ! Mon ange gardien, mon seul amour. La seule personne à pouvoir me toucher. La seule personne à pouvoir faire fuir mes démons. La seule personne à pouvoir ouvrir mon cœur. La seule personne que j'ai aimée. La seule personne que j'aimerai, même après ma mort.

Ah Chiaro ! Je crois que je te hais autant que je t'aime. Même si tu es parti, je crois encore que tu me cherches. Que je suis pathétique ! Regarde-moi. Je baigne dans mon propre sang, je pleure sans le vouloir. Mes larmes sont rouges, ce sont des larmes de sang. Je ne suis même pas présentable, et encore moins reconnaissable. Je me demande pourquoi j'espère tant te voir maintenant.

Je repense encore à notre première rencontre. Tu étais venu pour me tuer. Tu m'as attaqué alors que j'étais à cheval. Il y avait une remarque qui m'avait traversé l'esprit : « ce masque doit gâcher la vue de son visage ». Je n'avais pas tort. Une fois le masque arraché, j'ai admiré la beauté et la finesse de ton visage. Ce visage qui me hante jour et nuit depuis notre première rencontre. Ce visage que je voudrais tant revoir une dernière fois, avant de mourir. As-tu changé en quatre ans ? Que deviens-tu à présent ? Toi qui m'as trahi…

J'avais déposé toute ma vie, mon corps et mon âme entre tes mains. J'avais enfin confiance en quelqu'un, et il a fallu que tu gâches tout.

Jour et nuit, j'ai essayé de trouver la raison pour laquelle tu m'avais trahi. Jour et nuit, j'ai songé à un moyen de te priver de ta vie, mais sans y parvenir. Tu étais bien trop précieux pour moi. Jour et nuit, j'ai réfléchi. J'ai réfléchi jusqu'à te haïr… Te haïr autant que je t'aime…

Si je dois quitter ce monde, te souviendras-tu de moi ? Si je dois quitter ce monde, te souviendras-tu que je t'aime ? Si je dois quitter ce monde, te souviendras-tu de tout ce que tu es pour moi ?

Tu as laissé un souvenir ineffaçable en moi …

Nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous avons ri, je me suis accroché rapidement, et puis nous nous sommes dit au revoir, il y a quatre ans de cela…

Qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé t'appartenir, te ressembler, être aimé de toi. Il y a une chose que j'envie chez toi, excepté le fait d'avoir aimé et d'avoir été aimé en retour, une chose que je n'ai jamais obtenu et que je n'obtiendrai jamais : une liberté complète et illimitée. Une liberté totale. Tout le contraire de moi-même. Mois qui n'ai jamais été libre depuis ma naissance. Toujours gouverné par mes démons, que toi seul pouvais exorciser. Moi qui n'ai jamais été libre depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Les souvenirs du passé commencent à remonter à la surface…

Suis-je entrain de mourir ?

Je me repasse sans cesse le peu de souvenirs que je possède. Je me souviens de la sensation que j'ai ressentie lors de notre première rencontre. Là où tu me touchais, les démons qui logeaient en moi semblaient disparaître. La fois où tu m'as serré dans tes bras alors que je t'avais demandé de me tuer… Quand tu m'as délivré de Julia… Le baiser que je t'ai volé… Quand tu étais là après que je me sois arraché les ailes du démon, tu as pleuré… Pourquoi ? Et puis, tu m'as trahi… Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je veux te pardonner. Ai-je le droit de vouloir te revoir une dernière fois ?

Dans mes souvenirs les plus chers, je te vois venir vers moi. Une aura resplendissante t'entoure. Tu ressembles à un ange, à mon ange. Tu es mon ange.

Tiens, tu ouvres la bouche, et tu as l'air inquiet et paniqué… Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends plus… Une larme coule sur ta joue droite. Etait-ce le destin qui nous a rapproché ? Est-ce le destin qui ma laisse derrière toi à présent ? Peu importe maintenant.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Ton visage est la dernière chose que j'ai pu voir… Et je suis heureux. Je peux partir maintenant…

Un cheval hennit…

-------------------

Un grand silence régnait sur le champ de bataille. Rompu de temps à autre par le sordide cri d'un vautour plongeant sur sa proie.

Un jeune homme blond marchait à travers les cadavres…

Un cheval hennit.

Le jeune homme voulait appeler, crier, hurler, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Il errait, cherchant à travers les corps éparpillés le moindre signe de vie.

Un cheval hennit.

Il vit le cheval et courut dans sa direction, craignant le pire. Il vit César, adossé contre le rocher. César, les yeux ouverts… Il se précipita vers le corps…

« César, César ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu ne dois pas mourir ! Pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé ! Je t'en prie César ! Pardonne-moi ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi pendant ces quatre années. César ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Mais tous ses efforts demeuraient vains. Une larme coula sur sa joue droite. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de César, un sourire qui disait qu'il avait enfin trouvé la paix. Son regard se voila.

Chiaro prit César dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. L'étreinte de Chiaro lui fut rendue, la dernière étincelle de vie de César venait de s'éteindre.

Sa tête roula lentement sur l'épaule de Chiaro, ses bras serrés retombèrent comme ceux d'une poupée de chiffon.

Celui qui fut un grand personnage charismatique n'était plus…

Un cheval hennit.

FIN

Des petites reviews s'il vous plaît ?


End file.
